The present invention relates to an insert module adapted for inserting into a device, wherein said device is adapted for receiving or generating a cooling medium flow, e.g. from or by means of a fan or blower.
Such insert module normally comprises a housing, in which electronic and/or optical components like e.g. measurement equipment, computer, semiconductors, microprocessors, memory are arranged. During operation, the components of the insert module usually generate heat, which has to be transported out of the housing to prevent the components from overheating. To this aim the housing comprises an entrance and an exit for the cooling gas flow of the measurement device. When the insert module is inserted into the housing, the insert module is integrated into a flow path of the cooling gas flow. During operation of the measurement device, the cooling gas flow enters the inserted insert module through the entrance, then flows through the insert module, thereby passing and thus cooling the components, and then leaves the insert module through the exit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,874 discloses a uniformly cooled printed circuit board mounting assembly.